With the continuous development of the economy, the banknote processing load continuously increases, and the requirement for processing capacity of banknote processing apparatuses is improved accordingly. Currently, banknote processing apparatuses generally used have main functions such as an automatic banknote depositing and withdrawing machine, a dispenser. In banknote boxes of these apparatuses, banknote size adjustment devices are widely used. The banknote size adjustment device is a structure configured to adjust the size of a space for containing banknotes in a banknote box according to a length dimension and a width dimension of the banknotes. When banknotes of a certain size are deposited in a banknote box, the banknote size adjustment device adjusts the size of the space for containing the banknotes in the banknote box to be exactly adapted to the size of the banknotes, to allow the banknotes to be stacked tidily and orderly, rather than being folded or scattered. Therefore, the banknote size adjustment device is an indispensable structure in the banknote box.
The banknote size adjustment devices currently used have generally an issue that the adjustment is complicated and inconvenient. In a conventional banknote size adjustment method for a banknote box, an operator needs to loosen numerals screws first, and then separately move a position-limiting plate for a length dimension and a position-limiting plate for a width dimension, to align the position-limiting plates with respect to scale lines by eye survey, and then lock the screws to fix the position of the position-limiting plates. The operation is troublesome, and is apt to cause inaccuracy size adjustment.